Diary of Elmrya Gainsborough
by Almighty Vincent
Summary: Diary entries from the perspective of Aeris' mother
1. Entry 1

May 4, XXXX

Dear Diary,

I know it's been a long time since I wrote in you, but I think it's time to check back in. Everything has been going well with Aeris and I. Aeris is still cheerful and high spirited as always and still continues to only look on the bright side of things. She still spends her time down at the old church, tending to the flowers that bloom there. But that isn't the only thing she does there…

Do you remember back when I wrote upon receiving notice of my husband's death and that Aeris had only days before said to me that someone close to me had died? Well, as she put it she was able to commune with spirits before the entered the Lifestream. And after all these years, she still speaks to those spirits.

And speaking of reoccurring events, that man, Tseng continues to knock on our door and has the gall to ask Aeris to go with him back to the Shinra Headquarters. All because she's an Ancient and can lead to the Promise Land. But, you would think after 15 years of "no" that they would give up, but I guess that shows the audacity of Shinra Inc.

But the thing that scares me the most is what if they decided to get a little aggressive and barged in here and take her. Now Aeris may not be my actual daughter, but I've learned to love her as such. I don't know what I would do without her and I know I would only worry myself to death if anything would happen to her. Despite all that, she is a strong willed girl who was raised in the slums, so I really don't have much to worry about.

Well, I guess that's it for now, when something interesting happens I will definitely write in again.

Elmyra Gainsbourgh


	2. Entry 2

May 17, XXXX

Dear Diary,

Not only did something interesting happen lately, but my life may have been changed forever. First off, Aeris was attacked at the church this morning by those no good Turks. Upon reaching home safely, I find she's accompanied by a young man named Cloud. He is, or was, part of the SOLDIER program affiliated with Shinra. He describes himself as a "jack of all trades" kind of person. He definitely reminds me of Zack, Aeris' last boyfriend.

Cloud seems to have a harshness to his exterior but I can see a softness in his eyes. The funny thing is even if he hadn't said he was in SOLDIER, I would still have been able to tell just by looking into his eyes. The bright blue shine of Mako shimmered as I looked at him, just like looking at raw Mako itself. I can tell that he took good very good care of Aeris as they fled from the Turks.

Cloud seemed to want to pass through the slums to get back to Sector 7 and of course against her better judgment Aeris wants to escort him there. And as I always do, I implore her to reconsider. But as always, once Aeris decides on something, there is no way to convince her otherwise. In order to protect my daughter, I asked Cloud to head through the slums alone.

Aeris told me that there is something about him that makes her want to look after him. I definitely understand, the boy fell from the sky for crying out loud. But after the incident with Zack, I don't want to see her hurt again. She's too precious to me to let that happen.

Elmyra Gainsborough


	3. Entry 3

May 18, XXXX

Dear Dairy,

My worst fears have been realized, Aeris has been kidnapped by Shinra. The day started quiet, I sat worrying about Aeris as she disobeyed and escorted Cloud through the slums anyway. By the time I decided to get up to do something, she came barreling in through the door. I was surprised as she had a little girl with her. Aeris told me the girl's name was Marlene and was asked to look after her.

Aeris told me about the events that took place and I was astonished to hear them. She told me upon reaching the slums, they saw a carriage carrying a friend of Cloud's was heading towards the mansion of Don Corneo. This next part really surprised me, in order to get in to the mansion; Cloud had to dress up as a woman. The two of them managed to not only get in, but got an audience with Don Corneo himself.

Corneo spilled the beans of certain information including the bombing of the Sector 7 pillar. I didn't believe at first but later in the day the news confirmed the atrocity. Shortly after things began to calm down, The Turks showed up. This time they weren't as nice. They began to threaten Aeris and all I could do was stand in the corner.

As Aeris again said no, Tseng then grabbed Marlene and told Aeris she had to co-operate. Aeris didn't want anything to happen to Marlene( as neither did I) so she accepted and traded herself for Marlene. Before they left, Aeris told me she was sorry and to take care of Marlene. So the only thing left is to look after Marlene and to pray for my daughter's safety.

Elmyra Gainsborough


	4. Entry 4

May 20, XXXX

Dear Diary,

It's been a couple days since Aeris was taken and my heart still cries for her safety. On the bright side, the little girl Marlene and I have gotten to know one another. Though she's only six years of age, she's very self-reliant child. I guess that goes without saying as her father is the leader of the infamous group AVALANCHE. She tells me her father is a sweet and kind man who is always thinking about her wellbeing.

I find that strange as he is in control of a so called terrorist group. But, believe me when I say I have some choice words if I ever meet the man. With that a side, Marlene is very helpful as she helps do chores and even helps me attend to the garden. She definitely reminds me when Aeris was a little girl. Nothing else has really happened so that's it for now.

Elmyra Gainsborough


	5. Entry 5

May 21, XXXX

Dear Diary,

I was paid a visit by Cloud and a few of his friends. The first was a childhood friend of his, a girl named Tifa. The other was the man I had been waiting to speak to, Barret, Marlene's father. They came to tell me about Aeris, but I told them that I knew since it was here she had been taken. Upon asking why, I prompted by saying it was because she was an Ancient.

I went on to tell them how I wasn't Aeris' real mother but her surrogate. I explained the day I came across her and her real mother, Inflana. I took Aeris in as it was her dying wish. I didn't say this to them but I did it partially because I didn't want to be alone anymore since I found out about my husband not that long after. But I did tell them about the special abilities that Aeris had and why she was considered an Ancient.

After I was done explaining, I mentioned about the girl Aeris had brought here and how she went with the Shinra in exchange for her safety. Barret immediately got upset and apologized for what happened to Aeris because of his daughter. The moment I realized that Barret was the girl's father, I gave the man a real scolding about how he has treated his daughter.

In an odd display of emotion, Barret broke down and apologized (again) for having me take care of Marlene and how he was only fighting for her future. It was kind of strange to have a large man balling in the middle of my home. I accepted his apology finally and the moment I told him Marlene was upstairs, he shot up the staircase in a blink on an eye.

Cloud made the decision to go after Aeris and the others followed in suit. I was always praying for Aeris' safety, and with a group like Cloud and his friends, I know they will get Aeris back and bring her home safely.

Elmyra Gainsborough


	6. Entry 6

May 28, XXXX

Dear Dairy,

I don't know what to do. The Shinra have returned and have taken Marlene. It was a quiet afternoon when several armed Shinra Soldiers busted into the house. A man in a blue suit followed them in and demanded I give him Marlene. He didn't mention his name but oddly, it almost seemed as if he didn't want to be doing this and was being forced.

He had a very apologetic look on his face and assured me that nothing was going to happen to Marlene. Though I didn't want to believe him, I ultimately did. I instructed Marlene to go with him and with the look she gave me, I knew she was going to be okay.

 _News Flash!_

Shortly after writing this last entry, Marlene came back or brought back I should say. The man who had taken her, returned with the girl. But this time he was by himself. No armored escorts, nothing. He assured me nothing bad had happened and was deeply sorry for what he had done.

I didn't expect such words for a man from Shinra. But he did promise that Marlene was going to be safe and he did keep his word. He asked if I could tell Cloud and the others that he was sorry and never meant any ill will. I agreed and the man began to leave. Before he exited, he turned back and gave a quick smile before leaving.

In the end I'm glad I believed him, because he seemed to have a good soul unlike the rest the soulless Shinra. But now I think it's time to leave Midgar as I no longer wish Shinra to pay me anymore visits. I intent to head towards Kalm.

Elmyra Gainsborough


	7. Entry 7

May 29, XXXX

Dear Diary,

As I finished packing for the trip to Kalm, Cloud came to deliver news that would bring any mother to her knees. My darling Aeris was now part of the Lifestream. He told me about the so called Ancient Sephiroth, came down and ended Aeris' life. My eyes began to erupt with tears and my stomach tightened. I asked him if her death was linked to the giant meteor in the sky. He nodded.

He told me there was a lot going on and he only stopped in to let me know about Aeris' fate. I thanked him for being considerate and then asked him what he was going to do now. He said that Sephiroth's true body was lying in the crater of Mount Gaea and he and the others were going to put an end to all of this. I asked him how it was going to turn out but he didn't really have an answer.

All he said that he hoped that Sephiroth would be stopped, Meteor would disappear, and Aeris could sleep forever peacefully. I wished him luck and he was on his way. As of now, Marlene and I have gotten a ride out of the city and are heading to a friend's place in Kalm. I really hope that Cloud and the others can stop the meteor as it's causing planet wide panic.

I myself and even Marlene seem to be the ones that aren't panicking. We both agree that Aeris is watching over us and doing all she can do to protect us. As for the fate of the world, we know it's in good hands and we all will live to see another day.

Elmyra Gainsborough


End file.
